


Love & Snowflakes

by Kattlupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little pining, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, and a long walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/pseuds/Kattlupin
Summary: Left alone together for the holidays, Sirius and Remus navigate their feelings for one another on a snowy walk to Hogsmeade.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 41
Kudos: 280
Collections: Wolfstar Secret Santa 2019





	Love & Snowflakes

“You’ve got this,” James says, clapping both hands down onto Sirius’s shoulders and staring intently at him. “You’re Sirius Black, ladies man extraordinaire!”

“Except you forget, Prongs, I’m not going after a lady.” Sirius pushes James’s hands away from him roughly. 

“I know that!” James claps his hands down again. “I’m just saying you’ve never had a problem before. You’ll sweep Moony right off his feet.”

“Yeah, Padfoot,” Peter agrees. “Besides, I know he feels the same about you.”

“Do you now?” Sirius says, one eyebrow raised and his voice thick with skepticism. “Been having boy talk with Moony?” 

“No, you prat,” Peter says tightening his scarf. “I just know these things.”

Sirius rolls his eyes and James smacks him across the back of his head. “You should listen to Wormy, he does tend to know things before the rest of us.” James pulls on the tail of Peter’s scarf. “Call it his rat senses.”

“Those just make him twitchy.”

“Or right,” Peter says under his breath. 

“What was that?” Sirius asks. 

“Nothing,” Peter says brightly. 

“Look, Padfoot, you have two weeks, just the two of you,” James says. “Don’t muck it up by being a prat. Just get it over with and tell him how you feel. Wormtail and I are tired of your pining.”

Peter nods his head with wide eyes vigorously in agreement. 

“Fine,” Sirius sighs and chews his lower lip as he sees Remus approaching. “Now shut up about it. Remus is coming.”

“Not yet he isn’t,” James jokes. 

“Oh do shut up,” Sirius grumbles and bumps his shoulder against James’s. 

“Carriages are almost here,” Remus says as he joins them, looking towards the string of horseless carriages creeping slowly up the drive to Hogwarts castle. “Sorry, I’m late.”

“Nothing to worry about Remus,” James says. “Just glad old Sluggy let you out of detention in time to see us off.”

“You can thank Lily for that, dropped off some candied pineapple for him before she left. He let me out early.” Remus shrugs, his eyes flitting briefly to Sirius. 

“My Lily, always the lifesaver,” James sighs dreamily and overdramatically brings his hand to his chest. 

“She’s not your Lily,” Sirius teases. “Almost six years of rejection should’ve told you that.”

“Are we comparing luck in love right now, Padfoot?” James asks, face twisted into a knowing smirk. 

Sirius scowls and Remus looks suspiciously back and forth between the two of them. 

“She’s warming to him,” Peter chimes in. 

“Damn right she is!” James says, smiling broadly and swinging an arm around Peter’s shoulders. 

Sirius rolls his eyes again and Remus snickers behind his hand, pretending to cough and briefly locking eyes with Sirius. Sirius’s cheeks pinken and he hopes he can blame it on the cold. 

“Carriages are here, we’ll see you two after the new year,” James says, taking his arm away from Peter and enthusiastically wrapping them around Remus, lifting him off his feet and spinning him around, with Remus’s arms held stiff against his body. “Take care of the dog for me, would you Remus? Make sure he doesn’t piss on the carpets.”

“Not making you any promises, James,” Remus says wiggling out of James’s hold and landing back on his feet. He turns and hugs Peter goodbye.

“And you,” James says quietly, clasping his arms around Sirius. “You know what to do. Everything is going to be alright.”

“Thanks, James,” Sirius says and he means it. “Say hi to mum and dad for me.”

“I will,” James says letting him go and taking two steps to the side to grab ahold of the door of the carriage that has stopped beside them. “See you again soon, gentlemen. Stay away from my bed please!”

Sirius glares at James and subtly flips him the V, causing James to laugh uproariously as he disappears into the carriage with Peter right behind him.

“What was that about?” Remus asks.

“Who knows with James?” Sirius says, trying to brush the bed comment under the rug. He turns to look at Remus. “Fancy a drink at the Three Broomsticks?”

“Sure,” Remus says nodding his head softly. “That sounds nice.”

“Alright,” Sirius says, looping his arm through Remus’s and sliding his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He uses the crook of his elbow against Remus’s to gently nudge him forward, walking them in the opposite direction of the carriages to head to Hogsmeade instead of Hogsmeade Station.

“You didn’t have to stay back because of me, you know?” Remus says. “I’m sure the Potters would love to have you for Christmas.”

“Probably,” Sirius shrugs. “But I’d rather be here.”

“Yeah, but I’ve done plenty of moons by myself. You didn’t have to sacrifice your Holidays because of me.”

Sirius glances at Remus and sees him looking up as he walks like he’s searching for the moon above the trees, even though the sun is shining and the full moon is still four days away - falling on Christmas Day. 

“I’m not staying because of the moon,” Sirius says, then adds, “Well, that’s not the only reason I’m staying.”

“Hmm,” Remus hums thoughtfully in response, his eyes still looking above the trees as he walks, but Sirius notices a faint smile spread across his lips. 

Maybe there is some truth to James and Peter’s assertions that Remus feels the same way, Sirius thinks as he enjoys the sight of Remus smiling softly. After all, Remus had come out to them at the beginning of last year when Sirius was still under the assumption that he himself was straight. An assumption that was very quickly brought down around his feet when he heard Remus had gone on a few dates with some muggle bloke over that previous summer. The thought of anyone having their hands and lips on Remus flipped Sirius’s world upside down. And very quickly he was hit with the realization that he had been harboring more than a crush on one of his best friends for the better part of a year, maybe longer. And now, he was determined to do something about it. 

Sirius nudges himself closer to Remus as they walk, their boots crunching in the snowy pathway, and quickly being filled back in by the fresh snow that has begun falling around them. His insides warm when he feels Remus nudge himself even closer. Sirius starts to regain some of his usual confidence, confidence that for whatever reason Remus has managed over the course of a year to completely shake off of its steady ground. He carefully looks over to Remus close at his side, entranced by the way the large billowy snowflakes catch in his hair. 

“Sickle for your thoughts, Padfoot,” Remus says, turning to look Sirius in his eyes. 

“My thoughts are worth more than a sickle,” Sirius quips if only to have something other than what it is that he is thinking to say.

“Well, I’m afraid that’s all I can afford,” Remus says, taking his gaze back up the path.

“My thoughts aren’t that interesting anyway,” Sirius says looking forward again and paying particular attention to the way the tree branches seem to be reaching for each other, creating a sort of tunnel along the way. “Besides, you’ve always been the most interesting of all of us. Living inside that quiet and brilliant mind of yours.”

Remus laughs at this. “It’s hardly quiet in there.”

“A sickle for your thoughts then,” Sirius asks, his heart rate picking up in anticipation.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Remus asks, a sly grin spreading across his lips.

“Yes.”

“I’m wondering when it is that you’re going to muster up all that Gryffindor courage of yours and ask me out on a proper date?” Remus says all this as if it’s the simplest thing, keeping his eyes forward, but ever so gently letting his hip rub against Sirius’s.

Sirius stops them below the outreaching trees, the snow falling heavier around them and only them as for whatever reason, they are mercifully alone, all others either on their way back home for the holidays or tucked comfortably by the blazing fires in their common rooms. 

Remus still attached at the arm to Sirius, stops his strides as well. He turns himself to stand face to face with Sirius, the arm that was linked within Sirius’s snakes around Sirius’s body. He tilts his chin up, angling himself to look more directly at Sirius, expectantly raising one eyebrow.

Sirius uses his free hand to brush the collected snow out of Remus’s curls, using Remus’s question as an invitation for the intimate gesture. “How did you know?”

“I didn’t,” Remus says, his grin widening into a full smile that completely flusters Sirius. “But Lily mentioned something to me the other day. And then you announced that you were staying behind for the holidays, and I’ve loved you for so long, I figured it was time to take the chance.”

“How long?” Sirius asks, eyes soft and his hand moving from Remus’s hair to cup his cheek.

“Forever it would seem,” Remus says honestly. “But I didn’t realize that’s what it was until third year.” He tries to duck his head, turning away from Sirius’s gaze.

Sirius holds him steady, leans forward and presses his lips to Remus’s, letting them linger there in the softest of first kisses. He sighs as he pulls away, feeling more satisfied and fulfilled than he ever has. “Would you like to go on a proper date with me?”

“Let me think about it,” Remus jokes and attempts to walk away.

Sirius uses all his strength to pull Remus back into him and holds him tightly bringing them together for a full impassioned kiss. They move seamlessly together, lips plump and soft against each other. Sirius breaks the kiss, takes a breath and presses his forehead into Remus’s. “Moony, I love you, there’s no way I’m letting you go now.”

“I wouldn’t dream of letting you anyway,” Remus whispers against his lips before kissing him again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! And come find me on tumblr @kattlupin 💛


End file.
